clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
PlebianBombast
Larson DeMartino There is a pretty cool guy standing around in his room. He likes the pirates, and doesnt afraid of anything! But that's not important right now. What is important is that he needs a name. > Long John PoopBeard Gah, that's the stupidest thing to ever put stupid on stupid. Try again, numbnuts! > Larson DeMartino Larson DeMartino, aka plebianBombast, is associated with the element Lead, and TALKS in a way that stresses the beginning and end of his SENTENCES. (008000). HE has normal spelling and grammar, for the most part, and tends to call people he talks to BROTHER/SISTER. __TOC__ Personality Larson is easy-going, almost to a fault. He hates conflict, and does not try to actively find arguments with people, unless the subject is something his has a heavy interest. He is only aggrivated by SWEDISH THINGS and standoffish people, and that is mostly due to his sister's job designing SWEDISH-STYLED FURNITURE and ACCESSORIES. He feigns a bit of self-importance for comedic effect around his friends, though he suspects some think it's just him being a blowhard. He is friendly to everyone, and it's hard for him to not like people, even if they're jerks back to him. He has shown, however, that he is not a fool, and will comply with some underhanded tactics if it involves keeping everyone he considers a friend safe. He is also, apparently, slightly adept at counter-trolling. Appearance It is uncommon that you are ever seen without your favorite t-shirt on, the one you got from your favorite ska band, Circlefish. You are unfortunately cursed with nearsightedness, thus have to wear glasses. You love having long brown hair, that you tie into a kickass ponytail. Interests You have several interesting INTERESTS. You are an ASPIRING MUSIC CRITIC, and love listening to OBSCURE SKA BANDS WITH RIDICULOUS NAMES. You have an obsession bordering on fetishistic for''' COLLECTING POSTERS''' of all of the BANDS, ZOMBIE MOVIES, and PIRATE-BASED COMIC BOOKS you love. You also have a thing for PLANNING FOR THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE, which you are sure will happen any day now. Due to this NOT-SO-PARANOID IDEA, you keep constant tabs on several BIG-NAME PHARMACEUTICAL COMPANIES. You also collect PIRATE MEMORABILIA, and would love to become an AIR/SPACE PIRATE. Due to your love of SKA MUSIC, you have also taken up the TRUMPET, and have a few lying around your room. Modus After much deliberation, trial, and error, you finally settled on a DARTBOARD MODUS. To access your items, you must throw a METADART at the METABOARD, and what it lands on is what you are given. You have to be careful though, as the cards are fairly close to each other and you may access the wrong item. Strife Your STRIFE SPECIBUS is set to CUTLASSKIND. Due to your love of PIRATE MEMORABILIA, you are never without a trusty CUTLASS or two at your side. Relationships You live with your OLDER SISTER, who has raised you since you for a few years now. Your parents both disappeared while on a CRUISE, from which only half of the crew and vacationers returned. Since then, your SISTER has been your GUARDIAN, making a living as a GRAPHIC DESIGNER for a company that makes SWEDISH-QUALITY FURNITURE AND ACCESSORIES. You have grown close with her over the years, learning to endure her taste in ABSTRACT ART, instead finding common ground on your love of CHEESY HORROR MOVIES, usually of a ZOMBIE NATURE. In fact, she has been helping you PLAN FOR THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE, though she probably just does this in jest. You also have an sort of admiration for CAP'N, an authentic pirate skull you found on vacation years ago. You don't converse with him or anything, but you do hold a SPECIAL PLACE IN YOUR HEART for the lovable pile of bones. cordialSchemer : Strange toleration of each other. Larson dislikes her generally snaky behavior, but knows it’s more or less a defense mechanism and puts up with it since she is generally helpful. How they met is unknown brilliantAnatomist : Acquaintances, though how they met is unknown. He finds BA’s demeanor a bit gruff and believes he should relax. lecherousAttorney : Despite Larson’s best attempts, LA holds a large amount of contempt for him over a rare notebook he won off of AU’s bartering site. Because of his stress case nature, Larson has made a note of trying to get LA to relax. halflifeFraternizer : Friendly acquaintances. They chat infrequently with each other. withdrawnWhittler : Friends. He finds WW’s overall easygoing attitude great, and likes to chat with her about whatever’s on each other’s mind. ruffledEars : Friends. Larson likes Augie’s enthusiasm and energy, and almost views him as a little brother. oldtimeSwabbie : Good friends. He idolizes OS, viewing him as a real-life pirate, though he knows he really isn’t. He tends to treat him as if they were both old sailing buddies. iridescentReverie : Friends. Larson is a bit more protective of IR then he is normally then most due to her fear of zombies and undead things. As such, he tends to say a few stupid things around her in bouts of over-protectiveness. anomalousUtopian : Friends. Due to their shared sense of adventure and an overall love of exploration, Larson and AU have been dubbed Adventure Buddies. hardcoreGymleader : Acquaintances. They know each other somehow, though it’s not clear how. tealthyLinuxite : Good friends. Despite their opposing views on pirates/ninjas, Larson gets along well with TL through a shared love of Japanese movies (though Larson like horror movies much more then TL). He goes to her for computer advice when working on conspiracies, though he suspects not all of her advice is actually sound. bashfulImpressionist : Friends through IR. Ever since Larson met Julian, he has been trying to get him to open up and meet more people. psychicOverlord : Friends? Larson plays to PO's obvious faults in order to get him to ease off Julian. Whether or not this actually does any good is unknown. apocalypticTeacup : Friends. Somehow, Larson understands every single thing she says. paranoidObsessive : Old friends. Through circumstances involving his older sister, Adrian and Larson met offline, and became friends. Though he wishes Adrian would show emotion a little bit more, he gets along well enough with him. radicallyNutricial : Acquaintances. Larson met RN while on medical forums, researching and talking about strange stories that might be zombie related. obfuscatingOxymoron : Friends. Larson probably met OO through comic shopping, though how they truly met is unknown. sacrilegiousScourge : Friends. The two met through a horror movie forum. kinestheticReality : Friends. The two are good buddies from the internet. chalcolithicUsurper : PONYTAIL BROS. Larson meets CU after learning of his relationship with KR. The two get along well immediately. tactlessEnigma : Friend. Larson somehow is either unaware, or unphased by, TE's rampant lying. How the two met is unknown. esotericRhythmist : Friends. Larson is a huge fan of Autumn’s, and the two became friends after Autumn read a review of his online. Apparently the two nearly had some sort of relationship at Larson's behest, but Autumn broke it off before it grew into anything real. The two are still friends, though, through Larson's protective nature. rhapsodicGuillotine : Enemies? Larson was sent to RG at CS's request after his trolls on IR and RE. It would appear that it was a success on Larson's part, though what consequences this will render have yet to be seen... deferentialBeautician : Unknown. DB contacts Larson after his run-in with RG, and after a countertrolling, makes a pact with her. upsettinglyUrbanPuppet : Unknown. How Larson came into contact with UUP is unknown, but he knows enough to advise UUH to avoid him... unknownUnimagineableHorror : Friends. Larson knows UUH through TL, though how exactly this came to pass is unknown. He gives UUH advice on who to speak to about being his server, as well as updating him on his sister's status. unrelentingUpwardSpiral : Friends. Similar to AU, UUS’s love of adventure and overall positive attitude makes them unspoken Adventure Bros. unyieldingUrbanite : Good friends. Martin and Larson used to go to the same comic shop and chat about things before Larson’s parent’s disappearance and his subsequent move out to suburbia. The two still meet up and talk online though. formostMachinist : Friends. FM contacted Larson out of the blue before SBURB started to discuss a possible conspiracy. Since then, they have become conspiracy buddies, as well as all-around pals. Land The Land of Cobblestone and Steam is a mysterious place filled with twists and turns. The world is an endless flat plane, though it would not appear it on the surface. There are no hills, no valleys. It is, geographically, a perfect circle. However, civilization has flourished, through unknown means, on this land. The creatures native to this world resemble humanoid pangolins. Through the years, perhaps even centuries, they have created a complete and utterly dominant society on this sphere. The entirity of the planet is covered in a never-ending city. A giant, labrynthine collection of Victorian era-esque buildings and facilities complete the facade of the planet, completly comprised of cobblestone bricks. Despite this, the society has collected along specific zones in this world. Speficially, around the only irregularities that plague this planet. Giant, steam-bellowing, lead-pressing machines that dominate any skyline on the planet. Several of these monstorous obelisks pump out giant clouds of steam across the planet, coating it in a muggy fog constantly. Life here is not easy. The streets in the populus areas are dense with riff-raff, and the outer-lying areas are completely in hazardous ruin. But this land holds secrets. And one of them, which had been sleeping since the dawn of time, has awakened. When a surburban house mysteriously crashed on a pair of towers in the farther corners of the globe. And this secret doesn't like to be disturbed... Imps and Grist Larson's imps are all designed after his first prototype of a pirate skull. They all have skull face-paint and pirate garb, and drop: Building grist: Asphalt Grist, Concrete Grist, Gravel Grist Special grist: Brick Grist, Tarmac Grist, Boardwalk Grist Rare grist: Cobblestone Grist, Solanum Grist Category:Character Profiles Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:Session 6 Category:Watchmen